Human Again
by Katherine Del Rey
Summary: What would Damon and Elena's lives be like if they were both human and they had never met before? Would she be with him still? would it be the same kind of passion? Find out in "Human Again
1. Chapter 1

Elena: "Jenna that isn't healthy!"

Elena Gilbert was with her aunt Jenna and her younger brother Jeremy at the grocery store. Jenna had picked up three packs of Oreos since boyfriend Logan Fell had broken up with her.

Jenna: "Elena, does it even matter anymore?"

Elena: "Jenna. Don't every say that. We are human, we are alive."

Jeremy came up with six packs of microwavable dinners, "Is this good for dinner this week?"

Elena: "No Jer, I'll cook this week."

Elena left with the six packages and went over to put them back and pick up things she could cook. She was looking down at her phone since she needed to search recipies and ingredients when she bumped into a stranger.

Elena: "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I am such a clutz! I shouldn't be texting and walking!"

Damon: "It's okay, you just need some practice."

This stranger smiled at her, "Hi I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore."

Elena: "I'm Elena, Elena Gilbert."

Damon: "Well I'll see you around."

Elena: "Wait, Damon?"

Damon: "Yes?"

Elena: "Since I bumped into you the least I could do is buy you coffee sometime."

Damon: "I would love that."

They exchanged information and left each other. Damon went home where he knew his younger brother was. Damon was glad he was alive and met a nice girl after such a horrible break up with Andy. He was human and he only had one life to live and he had to live it right.

Stefan: Hey Damon, what's for dinner?"

Damon: "What are you making?"

Stefan: "Isn't that why you went to the store?"

Damon: "Oh yeah, I met a girl."

Stefan: "Oh…another one…"

Damon: "Stefan, stop. We only get one life, live how you want."

Stefan: "Well, what's her name?"

The words came out of his mouth so smoothly, "Elena Gilbert."


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy: "Elena, what's for dinner?"

Elena had forgotten completely to pick up things for dinner since she had met Damon. He was all she could think about. She wanted to call him but she also wanted him to call her first.

Elena: "Uh, I forgot to pick stuff up, do you and Jenna want to go out with me to Mystic Grill?"

Jeremy: "Yeah that's fine with us!"

Elena grabbed her phone and went downstairs. Someone was there talking to Jenna. He had an accent and blond hair.

Elena: "Who's that?"

Jeremy: "His name is Klaus… I don't know why he is here though."

Elena went up to where Jenna and Klaus were, "Hello I'm Elena."

Klaus smirked, "Klaus, nice to meet you. You look awfully familiar."

Elena was a bit creeped out: "I can't say the same about you."

Klaus: "Thank you for inviting me in, and it was nice to talk to you, both of you."

He shot Elena a look and left. Jenna was smiling and turned to face Elena.

Elena: "What did he want?"

Jenna: "He delivered that package. It's from your aunt, you two can open it, and I bet it's your Christmas gifts."

Elena opened the package and sure enough it was shoes and gift cards for her and gift cards for Jeremy. Something about that Klaus guy really bugged Elena though. She also wanted to know why he said thank you for inviting him in. This was all very strange to Elena. She couldn't figure out why he said she was familiar to him.

Jenna: "Ready to go to dinner?"

Jeremy: "Yeah, Elena, are you ready?"

Elena: "Yeah I just have to get my coat."

Elena went to get her coat off of the kitchen chair when she looked out to the backyard and saw Klaus standing there. She went over to the door that led out to the backyard and opened it, "Klaus?"

Klaus: "I know it's you Katherine."

Elena: "I don't know who the hell Katherine is. You are not allowed to come near my house or into it, ever."

Klaus looked down at his feet knowing that he now was uninvited into the house made him angered, "Goodbye Elena."

Elena's phone began to rang and the name that popped up on here phone was "Damon Salvatore".

Elena: "Hi Damon."

Damon: "Hi Elena, I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?"

Elena: "Uh, yeah. But I may be able to get out of it, why?"

Damon: "I wanted to take you out."

Elena smiled, "I actually can't tonight, I'm going out with family…"

Damon: "Oh, well, how about coffee tomorrow morning?"

Elena: "Yes! I can definitely do coffee tomorrow morning."

Damon: "Great, see you tomorrow."

Jeremy: "Elena, lets go!"

Elena: "Bye Damon."

She went back out and she went into the car with Jenna and Jeremy. She was so happy she had her family and she met Damon. Something in her life was finally going right.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Damon got up out of bed feeling good, knowing he was going on a date with Elena. He got in the shower and got dressed when his phone started to ring.

Elena: "Hey Damon?"

Damon: "Hey!"

Elena: "I'm so sorry I need to reschedule. I got sick this morning from dinner last night, I'm so sorry. How about dinner on Friday? I can cook."

This made Damon sad, but dinner was an even bigger step than coffee, "I'm sorry to hear that, dinner Friday is fine by me, but is there anything that I can do for you?"

Elena: "That's so sweet but I think im going to go pick up some soup and just stay home for now."

Damon: "Nope do not say anymore. What's your address? I will pick you up some soup and crackers and bring them to you."

Elena smiled, no one had ever treated her like this before. She told Damon her address and hung up the phone.

Damon began to walk out of his room when Stefan passed by: "Hey Damon, ready for your date?"

Damon: "There's been a little change of plans but yeah I think it's still a date."

Stefan smiled, he had never seen his brother this happy, and Stefan was happy for him.

When Damon got to the grocery store he had no idea what kind of soup to get because he had never done this for anyone before, not even Stefan. He went with the regular Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup. He went to the cracker aisle and picked up a box of Saltines. He then drove to Elena's house and rang the doorbell.

Jenna opened the door: "Oh you must be Damon! Hi I'm Jenna, Elena is in the living room. It was really sweet of you to bring her soup. You are welcome to stay as long as you want."

Damon: "Thank you, it's a lovely home you have."

Jenna smiled and led Damon into the living room: "I'll take those bags from you, Damon. I'll make the soup for Elena. Would you like some?"

Damon: "No thank you, I'm fine for now."

Damon walked into the living room where Elena was.

Elena: "I am so sorry you have to see me like this. I have no makeup, my hair is a mess. Trust me, this is not my idea of a first date."

Damon smiled at the fact she called it a date: "I think you still look beautiful."

Elena blushed: "Wanna watch a movie?"

Damon sat down next to Elena: "Sure, I would love to."

Jenna interrupted them: "I have to take Jeremy to the doctor, will you be able to handle the soup? I should be back in a few hours."

Damon smiled: "I'll take care of her."

Jenna smiled back and grabbed Jeremy and left the two alone.

Elena: "So what movie do you wanna watch?"

Damon: "Hmmm, how about a classic?"

Elena: "The Breakfast Club?"

Damon: "You read my mind."

They got about a fifteen minutes into the movie when the soup was ready to be eaten. Damon got a bowl for Elena and a bowl for himself. He got her some crackers too. She ate all of it, feeling much better but a little tired. When they were about a half an hour into the movie Elena moved closer to Damon and he put his arm around her. Elena whispered, "I'm cold." Damon held her and wrapped her tight in a blanket within his arms. She rested her head on his chest and before he knew it she was asleep. He didn't even want to breathe because he didn't want to wake her up. He continued to watch the movie until the doorbell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon carefully lifted Elena off of his chest trying to not wake her up. He was successful and he laid her back down on the couch. He got up to answer the door.

Klaus: "Hello, Damon. I'm Klaus, is Elena home?"

Damon: "I don't know who you are and what you want, but Elena is not able to come to the door right now."

Klaus: "And why not?"

Damon: "She's sleeping, and she is a little sick."

Klaus: "I'll be back when she wakes up."

Damon: "I'll tell her you stopped by.."

Klaus left, angered. Damon Salvatore? What was he going at Elena Gilbert's house? Klaus called his sister, Rebekah.

Klaus: "They've met."

Rebekah: "Perfect, it seems as if our plan is in motion."

Klaus: "I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat."

Klaus met up with his sister and went to a college party. They set their sights on their victims. Klaus chose a very small blond and took her to a back room. He compelled her to forget everything that was about to happen. Klaus bit into her neck and drained a good amount of blood from her. Rebekah on the other had chosen a large football player. Once Klaus was finished she took her human blood bag to the room and drained all the blood from his body, leaving him for dead.

Damon was struck by this whole weird interaction. How the hell did this guy know who he was? Who was this guy, Klaus? Damon went to go sit back down but Elena had stretched out on the whole couch. The movie was over, and Damon had missed the best part, the end. He got the clicker and turned on the tv. A rerun of the show "The Vampire Diaries" was on. He rolled his eyes at the thought of vampires. There was no such thing and it sounded like a stupid tv show. He flipped the channel and a rerun of "Friends" was on. He smiled, a normal, funny show he could watch. Elena began to wake up, she was a little confused and she didn't see Damon, who was sitting on the ground and she got a little panicked.

Elena: "Damon?"

Damon got off the ground and went to Elena's side. He pushed the stray hairs out of her face. She was sweating a little, it seemed as if she was running a fever. He was getting more concerned.

Damon: "Hey, I'm here. Are you still cold?"

Elena: "Yeah a lot colder than before."

He told Elena to stand up. She did as she was asked. He lied down on the couch and made room for Elena, he motioned her to lay down and she did. He pulled her in closer. She fell asleep again and this time Damon did too.

When Damon woke up, Elena was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon: "Elena? Where are you?"

There was no response. Damon got up from the couch, how long had he been asleep? Where was her aunt Jenna? What time was it?

Damon: "Elena. I'm serious, where are you? This isn't funny anymore."

He began to search the house. He first checked the kitchen and then went upstairs. He went into what looked like a master bedroom that must be Jenna's room. Next was a rather dark room, Jeremy's room. Lastly he got to Elena's room. It was so pretty, like her, thought Damon. There was a bathroom that connected Jeremy and Elena's rooms together. The door was closed; Damon knocked and then heard a really weird sound.

Damon: "Elena!"

Elena opened the door; she was sitting on the floor with her head pretty much in the toilet. She was throwing up her lunch. He looked so sympathetic. Damon got down next to her and grabbed a hair tie for her. He took her hair and put it in a ponytail for her to make sure she didn't get sick in her hair, which would be pretty gross. All of the sudden he heard someone say, "Come on Jer, Elena is sick I need to make sure she's okay!" He went to the top of the staircase where Jenna could see him.

Jenna: "Uh, what are you two doing upstairs?"

Damon: "Not what you're probably thinking. She's getting sick. We both fell asleep watching tv and then I woke up and I couldn't find her. I went upstairs and the bathroom door was closed and then she opened it. And now here we are."

Jenna: "Thank you for taking care of her, you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

Elena: "I'd like him to stay, if that's okay with you Jenna."

Elena was standing at the top of the stairs now. Jenna smiled: "Of course its okay with me if its okay with Damon."

Damon: "Yeah its fine I just have to make one call."

Jenna left Damon alone and Jeremy was in the living room. Jeremy: "Hey Jenna what are you making for dinner?"

Jenna: "I hadn't planned anything yet, why? What do you want?"

Jeremy: "I was just gonna ask if I could have a friend over."

Jenna: "Sure that's fine with me. What's his name?"

Jeremy: "Stefan, Stefan Salvatore."

Damon's head shot up.

Jenna: "Hey Damon, isn't your last name Salvatore?"

Damon: "Yeah, Stefan's my brother."

Elena: "Woah that's so weird! Both brothers under one roof!"

Damon was uneasy: "Yeah, really weird."


	6. Chapter 6

Damon got on his phone and called Stefan: "What are you doing?"

Stefan: "Well brother, if you must know I want to meet this girl myself to see if she is worthy of you."

Damon: "Thanks for the concern, but I don't need you to do that."

Stefan: "Too late, see ya in ten."

Damon hung up the phone and smiled up at Elena: "Will you be able to eat dinner?"

Elena: "No probably not, but that's okay."

Damon smiled, Elena was the strongest girl he knew ever. She was willing to put on a smile and sit at the dinner table just to meet his brother.

Elena: "I can't wait to meet Stefan. Do you two get along?"

Damon: "Most of the time."

The doorbell rang and Elena opened the door. She smiled at Stefan. Her beauty took him away. If this is what she looked like when she was sick he wanted to know what she looked like if she was dressed to the nines.

Elena: "Hi! You must be Stefan, Damon's brother. Come in!"

Stefan walked in and said, "Thank you for having me over."

Jeremy shouted from the living room: "Hey Stefan, I'm in here ready with some video games!"

Stefan walked into the living room, not even looking at Damon. Damon muttered something under his breath that sounded like: "Good to see you too brother."

Elena liked Stefan from the moment she saw him, not in the way she liked Damon though. She felt something with Damon, something she hadn't felt in a long time. It felt like…like…happiness. She looked at Stefan like a little brother almost. He was Jeremy's friend for goodness sakes. She smiled at Damon and took his hand to lead him into the living room. There was the couch, where Stefan and Jeremy were playing video games and then there were two chairs. Jenna was occupying one of the chairs and reading a magazine while dinner was cooking. That meant there was only one seat left and two people.

Damon: "Elena, sit… you must not be feeling much better?"

Elena smiled at the fact he was so worried about her: "You sit, I have a plan for everything."

Damon sat in the chair and Elena sat on his lap, he pulled his arms around her and smiled. Jeremy made a gesture that looked like him wanting to throw up and Stefan didn't do much of anything. He was always jealous of Damon. He got the girl most times, when was it going to be Stefan's turn? He smiled at Damon and Damon didn't smile back. Stefan clearly had some ulterior motive and Damon was going to find out what it was.


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner came and went. Stefan and Damon said their goodbyes to the Gilberts and went back to their house.

Damon: "So what did you think?"

Stefan: "I need you to listen and listen good. And do not stop me until I am done speaking, do you understand?"

Damon: "Yeah…"

Stefan: "There was a man here today. He said his name was Klaus he knew my name even though I had never heard of him. He came with a girl; her name was Rebekah. He said he knew you too. This guy also said something about you me and Elena being the 'chosen ones'?"

Damon: "He came by Elena's house too, he knew my name and hers. But he never said anything about being chosen."

Stefan: "He said…he said he could make us live forever."

Damon: "What…"

Stefan: "I know, it sounds crazy-"

Damon: "No it sounds certifiably insane Stefan."

Stefan: "He's a vampire."

Damon was caught off guard by that one.: "How do you even know that?"

Stefan rolled up his sleeve to revel what looked like two tiny fang marks.

Damon: "That just looks like a hickey gone wrong."

Stefan: "This isn't a time for joking Damon. I don't know about you but I'm going to do this. Live forever, it sounds…it sounds-"

They were interrupted: "Great."

Elena was at the door when the two boys turned around.

Elena: "Damon you forgot your jacket when you left, and I decided to hand deliver it. I rang the door bell but it must not work. I just thought I would let myself in and then I overheard you two. I met that man once, Klaus."

Damon looked at Stefan and it was a look that said 'leave is alone to talk about the bombshell you just dropped.' Stefan walked away leaving them alone.

Damon: "You can be serious about living forever."

Elena: "I am. I've experienced some though things in my life, people dying all around me. There's been nothing I can do to stop it. If I can get this Klaus man to make me, Jeremy, and Jenna immortal then I can live with my family forever."

Damon looked into her eyes. He could see the fire within them. There was no stopping her on this one."

Damon: "Look Elena, living forever sounds great but there must be some sort of catch."

"No catch, well unless you think feeing on blood is a catch then you're right. But other than that, there is no catch."

They turned around and Klaus was standing in their doorway.

Klaus: "And another catch is, you have to be invited into the house you would like to enter. So, are you going to let me in or not?"


	8. Chapter 8

Damon: "How do I know I can even trust you?"

Klaus: "You don't, you'll just have to."

Damon: "I think I have to go with…no you cannot come in."

Elena: "You can stand out there and tell us all you have to."

Stefan can back in when he heard more than two voices: "I agree with Elena. Tell us everything."

Klaus: "Okay well first, Rebekah would feed Damon and Stefan, then I would snap their necks. Yes, yes I know how it sounds but that's how they will come back to life, as vampires. When they wake up they will have a craving for blood. I will of course teach them who to feed on and how to not kill them."

Elena: "What about me?"

Klaus: "Ah Elena. You play a very differ role. You are a doppelgänger. You look like this girl, Katarina Petrova. She also goes by the name 'Katherine Pierce'. You will be turned when I say you can be turned and I will be the one to do so."

Damon: "How long will I be a vampire for before Elena becomes one?"

Klaus: "A week or so."

Elena looked at Damon who looked at Stefan.

Elena: "Would you be able to turn my family also?"

Klaus: "Ah Jeremy and lovely Jenna? Of course, if that's what you wish."

None of them said anything. It was so much to take in. Elena knew she couldn't ask Jenna or Jeremy if they wanted to be a vampire, they would just have to be one.

Klaus: "I'll be back in an hour. If you don't have your answer for me by then, well you wont want to know what happens."

Klaus left, leaving the three of them there in silence. Damon went over and closed the door.

Stefan: "I'm game if you two are."

Elena: "I'm game if Damon is."

Damon: "I'm game if Elena is."

Damon opened the door and Klaus had never left.

Klaus: "I knew that wouldn't take long."

Damon: "We'll do it."

Klaus: "Good, oh and Elena?"

Elena looked up and made eye contact with Klaus.

Klaus compelled her: "I want you to bring Jeremy and Jenna here, now."

Elena did as she was told and went to go get her family. Ten minutes had passed when she came back with them.

Klaus smirked: "Great. Now we can all get started."


	9. Chapter 9

Jenna: "Elena what's going on? It's ten at night we should be at home going to bed. And, Klaus how do you know the Salvatore's? I mean I just have a lot of questions that need answers. "

Elena: "Jenna, this is going to be a lot to take in…but…we are all becoming vampires. Don't freak out but I'm doing this for us. We can live together forever. We can be immortal. "

Jeremy: "You mean we are strong and immortal and we…we are the strongest creatures on Earth?"

Klaus: "Well, I am the strongest, then its my sister Rebekah, then my brother Elijah and my brother Kol. My other brother, Finn, is dead, bless his soul."

Jenna: "I'm not doing this. And neither are the two of you. Let's go."

Elena and Jeremy looked at each other: "I think I speak for me and Jer when I say, we are going to do this. Are you going to be with us or are we going to have to hunt you?"

Jenna couldn't believe what Elena just said. She thought about it for a second. It was either she was with them or against them. It was life forever or death: "I'll do it."

Klaus smiled: "All right. Rebekah, come in darling we have our new bloodline to create."

Rebekah walked in with her blond hair flowing behind her. Stefan looked at her. He thought she was much prettier than Elena. And since Elena and Damon were about to be together forever this was his chance to get the girl he thought was the one.

Rebekah: "Which do I take first Niklaus?"

Klaus: "You take Stefan. I've got Damon. Then come back for Jenna and I'll take Jeremy. Elena will become a vampire in about a week or so."

Rebekah gave him a devil like smile and took Stefan into her room of the house: "So Stefan, what makes you want to become a vampire?"

Stefan: "I want to find a love that lasts forever."

Rebekah looked up at him and smiled: "I thought I could find that too."

Stefan smiled back: "Maybe this could be your chance."

Rebekah: "Well, than lets see if we can make it work."

Stefan sat in the chair that was in the corner of the room. Rebekah took his hand and pulled him onto the bed. He sat down and she sat on his lap. She rolled up her sleeve and bit into her own wrist. Stefan was nervous, his heart was beating a million miles per hour. Rebekah put her hand over his heart; it made him clam. She put her wrist toward his mouth. He began to drink from it, getting a rush. It was almost like he couldn't stop. It was almost starting to hurt her, she had to pull away.

He looked at her: "Was that enough?"

She stroked his hair: "Yes, now comes the point where you die."

Stefan: "How am I-"

Before he could finish his sentence Rebekah snapped his neck, hoping that it would work and he would come back as a vampire ready to feed.

She walked out to get Jenna.

Klaus: "What took you so long? Damon is almost awake."

Rebekah: "The other one needed a little more convincing. Jenna, I'm ready for you."

Jenna walked toward her; she was ready to live with her family forever. Maybe if Elena's parents had been vampire they wouldn't have died. Rebekah took her into a different room than where dead Stefan was. Klaus had taken Jeremy and fed him and snapped his neck. Damon was awakening.

Rebekah took Jenna and stroked her hair: "You're nervous."

Jenna: "I'm doing this for my family."

Rebekah smiled at her. What was the feeling she had in her stomach? Was that empathy? After all, Rebekah was forced into being a vampire too. She bit into her wrist. Jenna opened her mouth and began to drink her blood. It was about five minutes later when Rebekah had Jenna stop. She stood up and so did Jenna.

Jenna: "So how will I know when I'm a vampire?"

Rebekah: "When you wake up."

Rebekah snapped her neck and walked to see if Stefan was up yet. He wasn't, which meant he would be soon. She went into the living room where Damon was awake and Jeremy was laying dead. Elena was sitting on the couch. Stefan came stumbling out and he mumbled, "I'm hungry."

Klaus smiled: "I think Damon is too."

Damon nodded and made eye contact with Stefan and smirked at him.

Klaus: "Damon, you will feed on Elena." Klaus made eye contact with Elena and compelled her: "You will let Damon feed on you."

Elena nodded and Damon walked toward her. She moved her hair from the side of her neck. Damon dag his fangs into her neck and she let out a small whimper. She smiled; there was something about this that she liked. Damon didn't stop, he didn't know how too. Elena's pulse weakened and Klaus pulled Damon off of her.

Klaus: "Rebekah, get Elena and IV line and some blood. Also, get Damon some blood. Oh, while you're down there bring up the other two girls for Stefan and Jeremy to feed on and the boy for Jenna."

Rebekah nodded and did as she was asked. By the time she came back up Jenna and Jeremy were awake. She threw the girls at Stefan and Jeremy. She threw the man at Jenna. All of them drank until their human blood bags were dead. Klaus and Rebekah smiled at them. They hooked Elena up to the IV and made sure she was getting the blood she had lost. After all, there was more in store for her.


	10. Chapter 10

Elena: "Damon wake up."

Damon was asleep on the couch within his living room: "Hey."

He was weak and Elena was worried, if he was a vampire shouldn't be bouncing off walls, literally.

Elena: "Klaus get in here, he's awake."

Klaus walked in with a grin on his face: "Wonderful. Here is breakfast."

He threw a bloodbag at him and walked away.

Elena: "Wait, where's Stefan?"

Klaus: "In his room, feeding on his breakfast."

Elena: "Can I see him?"

Damon looked up at her: "Why would you want to see my brother? What about Jeremy and Jenna?"

Elena: "They are already home, I took care of them before I took care of you two."

Damon: "Sorry. Please go see if my brother is okay."

Elena smiled at him and walked into Stefan's room to find Rebekah in there with him.

Elena: "Oh, I'm sorry if I interrupted anything. Damon just wanted to make sure Stefan was okay."

Stefan: "I feel better than ever, thanks to Rebekah."

Elena smiled at them both.

Rebekah: "Are you feeling okay Elena?"

Elena: "Yeah, do you know when I'll be able to be turned too?"

Rebekah: "Soon, Niklaus has plans for you. Its not my blood or his that is going to turn you. I think it may be Stefan's."

Elena: "What about Damon? Can't I have his blood?"

Rebekah: "I'll talk to Nik."

Elena walked out and passed Kalus on the way. Someone knocked on the door, it was Caroline Forbes.

Elena: "Caroline, what are you doing here?"

Caroline: "Jeremy told me what was going on here. I want in."

Klaus: "Who is this, she's so…lovely."

Caroline smiled, she had never been called that before: "I'm Caroline. Do you think you could make me a vampire?"

Klaus: "Anything for you my darling."

Caroline smiled and Elena interrupted: "Wait, Caroline… I don't think this is a good idea for you."

Caroline: "Of course you don't think it is. I can never be equal to you Elena. You always have to one up me, in EVERYTHING we do."

Elena: "I just-"

Damon: "Just let her do what she wants."

Elena looked at him: "You don't even know her."

Damon: "Everyone should have this option if they want it."

Elena knew he was right. Maybe Caroline would end up meeting Stefan and falling in love and finally having something in her life. Or maybe even Klaus.

Klaus took Caroline's hand and kissed it: "Come with me Darling."


	11. Chapter 11

Klaus took Caroline into another room: "Are you sure about this…im sorry what's your name?"

Caroline: "My name is Caroline and yes I am sure. I want to live forever and I know you can do that for me."

Klaus: "I can. And I will."

Klaus bit into his arm and went up to Caroline who didn't know what to do.

Klaus: "Drink."

Caroline did as she was told and drank what came from Klaus' wrist.

She stopped half way through: "I don't know if I can do this."

Klaus took his wrist away: "You can wait, but you have to keep this a secret. I wont make you do anything you don't want to do."

Caroline smiled: "Thank you."

Klaus: "Just…don't get yourself killed or else you will be a vampire."

Caroline: "I wont, but you really think I'm lovely?"

Klaus: "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

Caroline: "No one has ever said anything like that to me."

Klaus: "I want to kiss you."

Caroline: "I wouldn't mind that, but I don't know you yet."

Klaus: "But you will. And that kiss will be waiting for you. Whenever you want it."

Caroline: "I will be back to collect that kiss, maybe tomorrow? I just need time to process this, I mean a child is not supposed to outlive their parents."

Klaus: "I know, but you and I can live together, forever."

Caroline smiled: "I guess that's worth it."

Caroline got up and walked out of the room and Klaus followed. He saw Rebekah on the other side of the room and nodded at her. Rebekah got in front of Caroline and smiled at her.

Caroline: "Excuse me."

Rebekah stopped smiling and snapped her neck.

Elena: "Oh my god. Did you not turn her?"

Klaus: "She didn't want to be turned, not yet."

Elena: "Then why did you kill her?!"

Klaus: "She will wake up but when she does wake up she will be a vampire."

Elena: "She didn't want to be one!"

Klaus: "But you want to be one?"

Elena: "Yeah I do, and that's MY choice. Caroline's choice was to NOT be one. Not yet. She would have kept this a secret."

Klaus: "I know that. But I need an army, and this is only the start."

Elena: "An army for what?"

Klaus: "War."


End file.
